Shinobi Assassin's Creed
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto discovers that he is the successor to the greatest lineage of Assassins in history and sets out to protect Konoha and all innocents from those who prey on them. Nothing is True. Everything is permitted. Naruharem. Extremely strong and smart Naruto. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Assassin's Creed

Okay so, lately I've been on a huge AC kick so I decided to make an AC/ Naruto fic. This will be Naruharem consisting of Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Fem Haku, Maybe Hana and Maybe Hanabi. But I'll most likely change her age to be closer to Naruto's. The harem may get bigger depending on who you want. Well I don't have much else to say so... Let's kick it up.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

October 10th. The 10th anniversary of the fourth Hokage 'destroying' the Kyuubi. As such, it was time for 2 traditions in Konaha. First of which was the annual festival. The second was a mob chasing a young boy through the streets away from the festival.

The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki and saddly, this was quite the regular occurence for him. But things only got worse for him on this day. Being the holder of the Kyuubi, members of the civilian population and even a few shinobi thought that Naruto was the Kyuubi its self. As a result, Naruto would often be chased in an attempt to 'finish what the Fourth started'.

In an atempt to escape from the mob Naruto ran in to an abandend compound near the Hyuga compound. Curiously even when 1 of the Mob tried to enter compound he found himself unable to enter.

"Don't bother looking there." 1 of the mob told him.

"Yeah, that's the Fourth's old home. Theirs a seal on it to make sure only a member of the Fourth's family can enter." Another explained.

After the explanation the mob left the area, unknowingly leaving their target behind.

After catching his breath a little, Naruto began to walk though the empty compound. A few minutes past by as Naruto walked through the main building of the compound before coming to a small library. (Think the 1 in the Auditore villa in AC2.)

Naruto looked around the room for a little bit before he began to see the blue translucent image of a man who looked like an older version of himself. The specter walked over to the bookcase and made a turning motion on the left side. Upon seeing this, Naruto out curiosity walked over to the bookcase to find they was a secret knob on it.

When the knob was turned, the bookcase slid to the side revealing a tunnel leading underground. Naruto then began walking down then. Upon reaching the bottom of the tunnle, Naruto found himself in a room with what looked like a high tech bed in the center. Over on the end of the room was a table over at the end of the room was a table holding 2 swords, 1 with what looked like an eagle themed hilt (Altair's sword) the other with a hilt the resembled a bone (Ezio's sword from Revelations) a roman like dagger (Dagger of Brutus from Brotherhood) a hatched with the blade taking a strange 'A' shape 6 'L' shaped objects (Edward's flintlocks) 2 braces with blades on the undersides that were slightly hallowed out. (1 for poison and the other for tranks.)

Naruto after looking over the weapons looked over to the to the bed. "Well, I really could use a nap." He said going over to the bed and lying down.

Naruto then heard some beeping before he found himself in a white space. "What? Wear am I?" He asked in amazement.

"Maybe I can explain." A voice said from behind Naruto causing him to turn around. Upon doing so, he was face to face with a giant fox. The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"K...Kyuubi? But how? I thought the Fourth destroyed you." Naruto said in fear.

"I'm afraid not. What actually happened was, I was sealed within you to A: protect the village and B: to give you some of my strength." The fox explained to the boy.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto nodded. "Um, forgive me for saying this but you don't seem all that malicious to me." He said gaining a sigh from the Kyuubi.

"Normally I am this nice it's just I was under a genjutsu when I attacked the village." The fox explained gaining another nod from Naruto.

"So, where are we exactly?" Naruto to asked shifting his attention back to the white space.

"We are in a device called 'the Animus'. A sort of machine that lets you see the memorys of your ancestors." The Kyuubi explained giving the boy an idea.

"Wait, so could I use this thing to find out who my parents were?" Naruto asked with high hopes.

"Yes. But I'm afraid that the memories of your parents are to recent for you to access right now." The Kyuubi said gaining a frown from Naruto. "However, by going back to your far away ancestors, we should be able to unlock them in time and with a few bonuses." At this the boy was now both happy and curious.

"What do you mean by 'bonuses'?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You see, through an event known as the 'bleeding effect' when you experience your ancestors past, you will also gain their knowledge and skills." The Kyuubi explained before something dawned on Naruto.

"Wait a second. How do you know so much about this thing anyway?" The boy asked as the fox sighed before responding.

"Because your mother and father told me about it." The Kyuubi said sadly.

"Wait, you knew my parents?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes and before you ask. I can't tell you who they were. They made me sware to have you figure it out on your own so you would have that little bit of extra motivation for this training. The Fox explained saddening the boy for a moment before he cleared his head.

"Okay so where do we begin, Kyuubi-san?" Naruto asked before the fox let out a small laugh.

"Well, first, you should know my real name." Kyuubi said before a huge around of energy surrounded it revealing a young girl barefoot looking to be around 13 or 14 with yellow eyes and blood red messy hair wearing a black and red kimono. "My name is Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun" The girl said closing her eyes and tilting her head while grinning sweetly causing Naruto to blush. (Which is rather impressive given at the moment, both of them are digital constructs in the faizing Matrix.)

"Nice to meet you to Kyoko-san" Naruto said regaining his composure. "So, what ancestor should we start with?" He asked before Kyoko raised her hand.

"We shall begin by learning the wisdom of Altair Ibin La Ahad." Kyoko said as the 2 began Naruto's training.

Over the next several weeks, Naruto spent most of his time in the Animus learning all he could. From the Wisdom and teachings of Altair to the strategic knowledge of Ezio. From the combat and sailing knowledge of Edward to the tracking hunting and free running skills of Connor. He threw himself in to learning all about his ancestors pasts their friends their, enemies, their triumphs and their failures. And always remembering 6 words. The words past down through generations of his family and the brotherhood they served and many times lead.

Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

The day soon came when Naruto had reached the end of his journey. His goal now here. He was now ready to see life through the eyes of his father. As he entered in to his fathers childhood, he was shocked to see the boy who would become his father would in fact be the same man who would seal Kyoko within him. Minato Namekaze. The fourth Hokage.

Naruto pressed on through his father's life being sure not to hold a grudged against his father. After all, Kyoko had become 1 of his best friends throughout this time. He watched intently as he saw his father grow and learn. Gaining all of his jutsu along the way. Seeing his fathers friends, his fights and most importantly, his love. Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto found out that his mother was the last person to host Kyoko. Again Naruto bared no ill will as he continued to watch up until that night. The night of his birth. From their thing became fragmented. His own life interfering with his father's memories. All he could make out. Was a man in an orange mask, the name 'Madara Uchiha' and his parent apologizing to him and asking Kyoko to look out for him.

Naruto burst up from the animus in a cold sweat. ::It was him wasn't it?:: Naruto asked through the link between his mind and Kyoko's. :: He killed them. He put you under that genjustu. Madara Uchiha.::

::Yes it was him.:: Kyoko spoke saddly in Naruto's mind. ::So, what do plan to do?:: She asked in concern.

::If I ever meet him he will die. But I'm not going to look for him. I won't let revenge take over my life!:: He told her with conviction.

::So, then what will you do until then?:: Kyoko asked.

::What my family always does. Protect th innocent and kill the wicked.:: Naruto told her putting on his fathers braces. ::After all...:: He began before extending the hidden blade. ::I am an Assassin."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And there you go. I hope you liked it. Now I'm on the fence about 2 things. 1: Should Kyoko be in the harem. 2:Should I make Sasuke a Templar. For the record I do plan on having Itachi be an Assassin. Leave you votes in the reviews. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay here we go. Time for chapter 2. I am really loving the responces I've been getting from this so far. Well, let's get to the reviews.

zero: Thanks for the review and sure I can put Anko in the harem.

Firebird0315: First of all, The entire Uchiha clan being Templar wouldn't work when I have 5 clans in Konaha as Assassins. 2, They're dead. 3, While that could work, I'm not sure I have that level of skill.

hellfire45: Sure thing. Ad thanks for voting on putting Kyoko in the harem.

SPark681: Sorry your out voted on the Sasuke thing. Maybe I can have him switch side near the end. As for Orachimaru. I do plan to have him as well the Akasuki exept for 2 or 3 membors (you know the 1s) Templars.

shadow wolf 501: Naru-chan, cute. Also wait no longer.

wasa999: I agree with both of those things.

ben revall: First off, Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Second, While I disagree with you about Sakura. I Do dislike the way Sasuke is in the series. As I feel he could be so much better. Finlay I'll take your harem suggestions in to consideration but I already said that I'd be putting in Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Fem Haku.

kingofdragons2250: Thanks for your vote. But I'm a little confused by what you meen by 'A Naruto/AC fic like this. Do you mean the Harem aspect or having Naruto being a descendent of Desmond?

lee: No problem.

Alright then... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiashi Hyuga. To many people, it seemed he was a tough and cold man. This was not the case however. Those who really knew Hiashi knew him to be a kind and fair man and knew him to hate when good people suffered.

Hiashi was on his way home from his morning walk through the village. Just as he had reached he noticed something from the corner of his eye. A mirk then came to his face. "I suppose, I should inform the others." He said rubbing a silver and black ring on his right ring finger. On the ring was a black circle with the Assassin symbol in the center.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking through the village with a new-found confidence from his animus training. ::So, what do feel like doing today, Naruto-kun?:: Kyoko asked inside his mind.

::Well the second thing I'm planning on is getting some food and preparing a nice meal before getting some rest for my the new term at the academy.:: He explained.

:: And the first?:: Kyoko asked.

::Well, that's why we're here.:: Naruto said while walking into a weapon shop. Upon entering the shop he was greeted by a young girl in a sleeveless pink chinese style shirt and black hair up in 2 buns.

"Naruto! Good to see you back from the dead. Where have you been for 3 weeks?" The girl asked.

"Wow Tenten. I didn't know my absence we be that noticable." Naruto jokingly said.

"Very funny. So where have you been?" Tenten asked rolling her eyes.

"I've just been off training. Anyway I came to ask you." Naruto said.

"What? You here to ask me on a date?" Tenten asked with a giggle while inside Naruto's mind, Kyoko began cracking her knuckles.

"Nah, I just need some supplies." Naruto chuckled assuming Teten was joking.

'Damn it.' Tenten thought with dissapointment. "Okay, so what do you need." She asked, hiding her emotions.

"Some shurikens, kunais, some ingots if you have them, and I don't suppose you have anything in the fabric department." Naruto listed.

"Fabric? Wouldn't you go to a clothing store for that?" Tenten asked.

"I would. But most of the clothing stores owners in the village don't like me that much. Case in point." He said moving his hands along the side of his hideous orange jumpsuit.

"Point taken." Tenten said before she put her hand up to her chin and began thinking. "I think I've got just the thing." She said leading Naruto in to the back of the shop. Leading over to a table, she pulled a white fabric out of a box that she set on the table. "My dad got this on a trip to the land of Iron. It's light-weight, but highly durable.

"Tear resistent?" Naruto asked taking the fabric in his hands.

"This stuff will stop a knife." She explained.

"How will it do against arrows or crossbow bolts?" Naruto inquired further.

"Anything but pointblank." She replied.

"How come this isn't more well-known in the village?" He asked.

"This stuff is pretty expensive and can only be bought in 1 specific shop in the land of Iron." Tenten explained getting a nod from Naruto.

"Okay then, I'll take it." Naruto said pulling out a large wad of Ryo.

"Woah! Where'd you get all that?" Tenten asked wide-eyed.

"I've been saving up for a while." Naruto said.

::And It helps that Minato and Kushina left you a medium sized fortune.:: Kyoko said with a smirk.

::Yeah, that too.:: Naruto replied.

"Alright, here you go." Tenten said handing Naruto the fabric and the rest of his order.

"Thanks Tenten. See you later." Naruto said waving at her as he turned around.

"Bye Naruto." Tenten replied. 'He seems to different.' Tenten said not being able to put her finger on the change other than him seeming calmer.

::So, we heading home now?:: Kyoko asked.

::Not yet. We have 1 more stop before heading home.:: Naruto said as he went off to his next destination.

A few minute later, Naruto arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop. Upon entering he was in the company of a blonde pale eyed girl clad in a purple shirt over her exposed rapping covered mid drift, a purple slit skirt over her rapping covered thighs and white arm warmers.

"Hey Ino-chan." Naruto said casually as he walked past her.

'Oh man, what is he doing here? Mom picked a bad day to get sick." Ino thought in slight annoyance as Naruto began to look through the flowers. 'Hm, That's weird. He's acting calmer than usual. And he's... walking differently.' She thought to her self before Naruto walked up to the counter with multiple groups of different flowers.

"Wow really upping your game to get Sakura aren't you?" Ino joked getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"No. I'm just using these to make some medicine and poisons." He replied causing Ino to step back a little.

"Poisons? You don't seem the type to use poisons. Ino observed as she looked over the flowers and saw they were types used in paralysis poisons, neural toxins tranquilizers, and even a few lethal poisons.

"I wasn't. But I figure it could be helpful to have them around." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Then why not just buy them from a weapons shop? Ino asked him.

"You kidding me? It's much cheaper and with much more potent results to make your own." Naruto said pulling out his wallet and paying for the flowers giving Ino a generous tip.

"Wow, thanks Naruto." Ino said holding the small wad cash in her hand.

"No problem Ino-chan. Well, see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he began to leave. Ino then looked down at the counter to see a single red rose.

"Wait, Naruto you forgot 1." Ino called to him.

"No I didn't. That 1 is yours." Naruto said with a smirk as Ino blushed and Kyoko noticed that on top of picking up the skills of his ancestors, Naruto had also picked up a bit of Ezio's suave demeanor towards the ladies. "Bye Ino-chan. Bye Inoichi-san." Naruto said as Ino's father Inoichi stepped out of the back the store while Ino had a 'How did he know he was there?' look on her face.

"Wow, he sure has changed a lot." Ino said in almost a whisper while still blushing.

"He certainly has." Inoichi commented in a serious voice.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Ino asked him noticing his serious look.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hime. I was just thinking about an old friend." Inoichi replied to his daughter. 'On his wrists. Those were definitely...' Before Inoichi could finnish his thought a currier from the Hyuga clan came in. "Yes, what is it?" Inoichi asked as the currier handed him a scroll.

"A message from Hiashi-sama." The currier said before leaving. Inoichi then opened the scroll and read it over.

'Looks like Hiashi noticed too.' Inoichi thought after he rubbed his Assassin logo ring. "Ino, I'm gonna go meet up with some friends. Think you can handle thing alone for a while?" He asked his daughter.

"Yeah, sure thing. Have fun, Daddy." Ino said to her father as he left.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running home using the rooftops. ::You know, maybe it's a bad idea to just stroll in to the Namekaze compound until you're revealed as Minato's son.:: Kyoko suggested.

::You make a good point.:: He replied before getting an idea and heading to his apartment.

::You shouldn't have to stay here either.:: Kyoko said as they entered the leaky roach infested hell hole.

::Who said anything about staying here?:: Naruto asked putting a hiraishin tag on the wall and using the hiraishin no justsu to teleport them back to the Sanctuary.

::Not bad. I wasn't sure that you'd be able to learn Minato's justus thanks to the Animus. Let alone perfect chakra control.:: Kyoko said impressed with Naruto's perfect use of 1 of his father's signature justus.

::I know. I was totally winging it right there. Anyway, dinner?:: Naruto suggested.

::Let me guess. Ramen?:: She asked with a smirk.

::Actually, I was thinking of trying some the dishes made by my ancestors. How bout spaghetti?:: He suggested being rather thankful that most of his lineage, his father included, knew how to cook and thanks to the Animus, so could he.

::Sounds good.:: Kyoko said happy that Naruto was switching things up. Even if it was still a noodle dish.

::Yeah also maybe a lite salad and I'm pretty sure there's a wine cellar around here.:: Naruto said.

::NARUTO!:: Kyoko scolded.

::I'm just kidding, Kyoko-chan.:: Naruto said chuckling on the outside.

::Well, good.:: Kyoko said. Before she had a realization. 'Did he just call me Kyoko-chan? He usually calls me Kyoko-san.' She thought assuming it was a fluke.

The rest of the night went pretty quietly. Naruto made dinner, got off some target practice with guns, throwing weapons and crossbow. Then he got to work on making some poisons and medicine and making his new cloths with the fabric he got from Tenten.

After some training with his swords hidden blades and tomahawk. He decided to hit the sack. ::Well, good night, Kyoko-chan.:: Nartuo said to Kyoko as he lied down.

::Good night, Naruto-kun.:: Kyoko replied as Naruto drifted off to sleep. 'Okay, not a fluke.' She thought with a huge blush.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

There you go chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Now, before I go. I'm glad for the feedback you gave me on putting Kyoko in the harem. Now, as I said in the pre-chapter for chapter 1. I'm still on the fence on whether or not to Include Hana or Hanabi in the Harem or weather or not to put in Sakura in either. Now if I do put Hanabi in the harem, I will changer her age to make around 2 years younger than Naruto. Please vote in the reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
